polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
EUball
EUball (aka Reichtangle 4.0, 4th Reich, European Unionball or Europeball) is a politico-economic supranational unionball containing 28 members. His main goal was to make an end to the millennia's of bloody wars in Europe. He strongly believes in a peaceful society and because of this, he almost never fights. Note that EUball uses military with a defensive purpose in South East Europe, to guard the African boarding sea and help refugees, and that all the armies of his members together is the biggest military in the world. His main goal is achieved, but now he also aims to secure a free movement of people, goods, services and capital between its members. He is sometimes even described as a superpower. He is the inspiration of other supranational unionballs such as ASEANball, African Unionball and Eurasian Unionball. Recently, EUball is going though a series of hard tests, like the refugee crisis, the leaving of UKball, the debtcrisis in some Eurozone members, and the military intervention of Russiaball in Ukraine. EUball is member of G20 (or Group of Twenty) a club formed by the countryballs that have the 19 largest economies plus... himself. He is also the secret 8th member of the G7. Personality His character is very idealistic. Most of his proceedings are meant good, however they mostly don’t pack out very well. He tries to help refugees from the Middle East and Africa, being good for the environment, and give economical support to poor countries. When he fails in one of these thing , other countries see him as a failed creation. But beside this nice and lovely EUball, he also has a dark side: Because he is seen by many as the reincarnation of Reichtangle, he is believed to be obsessed with Anschluss. When in Anschluss mode (aka federalized), he turns into a tall, slender reichtangle with small white dots for eyes like Reichtangle and at this point he is either called the Fourth Reich or the Merkelreich (named after Angela Merkel former technocratic scientist and current Chancellor of Germany who is often considered to be the de facto leader of the Eurozone, to the point that it spawned a memetic map known as Merkelreich). When this happens, he doesn’t even need military to scare the shit out of other countries. History Post-War Era (1945-1970) After World War II, European integration was seen as an antidote to the extreme nationalism which had devastated the continent. 1952 saw the creation of the European Coal and Steel Community (ECSCball), which was declared to be a first step in the federation of Europe. In 1957, Belgiumball, Franceball, Italyball, Luxembourgball, Netherlandsball and West Germanyball signed the Treaty of Rome, which created the European Economic Community (EECball) and established a customs union. They also signed another pact creating the European Atomic Energy Community (Euratomball) for co-operation in developing nuclear energy. EECball and Euratomball were created separately from ECSCball, although they shared the same courts and the Common Assembly. In 1965 an agreement was reached and on 1 July 1967 the Merger Treaty created a single set of institutions for the three communities, which were collectively referred to as the European Communities. Expansion (1970-1993) In 1973, the Communities enlarged to include Denmarkball (including Greenlandball, which later left the Community in 1985, following a dispute over fishing rights), Irelandball, and UKball. Norwayball had negotiated to join at the same time, but he rejected membership in a referendum. In 1979, the first direct elections to the European Parliament were held. Greeceball joined in 1981, Portugalball and Spainball following in 1986. In 1985, the Schengen Agreement paved the way for the creation of open borders without passport controls between most member states and some non-member states. In 1986, the European flag began to be used by the Community and the Single European Act was signed. In 1990, after the fall of Soviet Unionball, former East Germanyball became part of the Community as part of a reunified Germany. With further enlargement planned to include the former communist states, as well as Cyprusball and Maltaball, the Copenhagen criteria for candidate members to join the EU were agreed upon in June 1993. The beginning of the European Union (1993-present) European Unionball was formally established when the Maastricht Treaty came into force on 1 November 1993. In 1995, Austriaball, Finlandball, and Swedenball joined EU. In 2002, euro banknotes and coins replaced national currencies in 12 of the member states. Since then, the eurozone has increased to encompass 19 countries. In 2004, EUball saw its biggest enlargement to date when Cyprusball, Czechball, Estoniaball, Hungaryball, Latviaball, Lithuaniaball, Maltaball, Polandball, Slovakiaball and Sloveniaball joined EUball. In 2007, Romaniaball and Bulgariaball became EU members. The same year, Sloveniaball adopted the euro, followed in 2008 by Cyprusball and Maltaball, by Slovakiaball in 2009, by Estoniaball in 2011, by Latvianall in 2014 and by Lithuaniaball in 2015. On 1 December 2009, the Lisbon Treaty entered into force and reformed many aspects of EUball. In 2012, EUball received the Nobel Peace Prize for having "contributed to the advancement of peace and reconciliation, democracy, and human rights in Europe." In 2013, Croatiaball became the 28th EU member. From the beginning of 2010s, the European Union is going through a series of tests, including a debt crisis in some Eurozone countries, increasing migration from Middle Eastern countries, Russian military intervention in Ukraineball and the UKball's withdrawal from the EU. Members * Austriaball: joined in 1995: mon personal doctor anschluss who ich sometimes bring a volunteer slave debt member test subject for his experiments. * Belgiumball: founder state, joined in 1958: founder state, joined in 1958: Mein glorious Capital who thinks he ist relevant now. In fact, je choose him as kapital because of his irrelevance! Honhonhon. * Bulgariaball: joined in 2007: Who? I never heard of this guy. Is he a member of the euros? Hello Bulgaria, mon remote little eastern friend! * Croatiaball: joined in 2013: Welcome to the family of the Euros, newbie, accept refugees and pay debt * Cyprusball: joined in 2004: You and I against Kebab. I actually don’t care about you. * Czechiaball: joined in 2004: Yuo are the border between west and east Europe, between north and south Europe. We are glad to havingz you in our union. Lebensraum. * Denmarkball: joined in 1973: Socialism best ism, right? But now accept immigrants. * Estoniaball: joined in 2004: You will be big and stronk if you join us, like you always wished. Borderzone between us and Russia. * Finlandball: joined in 1995: Perekele, mon ami! Remove caviar plox * Franceball: founder state, joined in 1958: Mama * Germanyball: founder state, joined in 1958: Papa * Greeceball: joined in 1981: Thank you for helpings le refugees. Exterminate that cancer that is killing the euro! You are worst member of me! Stop stealing all my monies! I dont care if you leave me! * Hungaryball: joined in 2004: Ich know you are part of the Balkan-route, but if you isolate yourself against the refugees, it won't be in your opportunity in the future. Think in long terms, mon vriend! Je will unmember you if you don’t accept immigrants, selfish goulash! * Irelandball: joined in 1973: I will treat you better than UKball but pay debt you piece of filth! Always good to have some influence on the British islands. But soon yuo won't be necessary anymore once Scotlandball will join. * Italyball: founder state, joined in 1958: Thank you for helping the refugees. Its that you are a founder member, otherwise yuo would be in the same situation as Greece! * Latviaball: joined in 2004: I will give you potatoes. I will even give you potatoe-subsidy! More borderzone against bully. * Lithuaniaball: joined in 2004: No no no! Don’t do it! You still have something to live for! Join me and together we can create a world in peace! Even more borderzone lebensraum. * Luxembourgball: founder state, joined in 1958: Oh poor Luxembourg. You feel small? Together we kan do great things. Mon little money piggy. * Maltaball: joined in 2004: Here, take euromoneys. Forever irrelevant HAHAHAHA! * Netherlandsball: founder state, joined in 1958: Mein harbor and no I won't legalize weed in the whole continent. * Polandball: joined in 2004: You Facist Pig Accept immigrants or Anschluss. Danzig ist Deutsch! But you are a member of me so i like you. I Apologize for grandpas actions. * Portugalball: joined in 1986: My favourite stinky slave member, he has some problems with his economy because i want all his money from him. Hahahahaha how stinky he is! that i must solve... * Romaniaball: joined in 2007: You poor? I will help you. Influence over the Black Sea. And keep your gypsies with you! * Slovakiaball: joined in 2004: Plox, help the refugees. Ich helped tu too when you were in need of help. Take those filthy immigrants or I will anschluss you again! * Sloveniaball: joined in 2004: I should be honest, I have nothing to say about you. Just pay your debts and everything will be fine. Accept being part of the Balkan immigrant route! * Spainball: joined in 1986: joined in 1986 : Plox Spain, raise your work time to 6 hours a day and one day you may be able to pay your debts. Work work wörk you sweinhund or I will accept Catalonia's independence! * Swedenball, joined in 1995: Shining epitome of socialism but I will never forget the great nordic war. Disclaimer: EUball was concieved on 7 February 1992 and was born on 1 November 1993 the same day he became an acting leader and became the official leader of the EU when his brother died on 1 December 2009 Relations Friends * Reichtangle - Reincarnation ist real * East Germanyball - Communist uncle. * SPQRball - Historical inspiration. Everyone says that with my artistically sophisticated Mama and technologically advanced Papa, I shall outshine this legendary figure soon. * Norwayball - Future colony of anschluss. Why won't you love me? We share common interests, and we are both for the promotion of peace and love.. so why? I will sell Sweedenball clay if join? * Canadaball - Great liberal friend who is multicultural but stop cuddling those cute seals to dead * USAball - He helps me with bully. Also, thanks for the Marshallplan! Remove American influence and propoganda! * ASEANball - My fan who lives in South East Asia. I'll train you to become just as wealthy, liberal and multicultural as me! * Japanball - His liberal anime is so kawaiidesumoe, and more importantly friends against Russiaball and his ally. He also contributes to reconstruct the Balkans, just as I contribute to maintain peace in Asia as a return. * UNball - Fellow idealist who wishes a world in peace. Please sanction against big bully Russia! * Ukraineball - Mama and Papa promised me that this will be my present for my birthday. * NATOball - Our military arm against caviar! MUAHAHAAHHAHAAHAHH * Switzerlandball - If you don't let my dirty immigrants people into your country we will block you and since you're an island of us you won't be able to export your chocolate or import our gold! * Serbiaball - You disturbed the peace in Europe a few decennia ago. Hmmmm...YOU WILL BE GREAT MEMBER. But accept the independance of Kosovoball * Other balkans - Make peace, no war. Learn to forgive each other and I might accept you. Forget it! I don't need more issues like Greece * Moroccoball and Tunisiaball - I wish whole Africa was that civilized like you. But Morocco, gib Western Saharaball freedom! Neutral * Israelcube-Free Palestineball! Sorry for grandpa's actions, take some euromonnies * HREball - A failed attempt to unite Europe under violence. * Turkeyball - Turkey can in EU, Turkey can in EU soon. Just keep some more refugees first. You'll never join EU. * Belarusball - Why did you chose for Russia? I try to create a peacefull Europe and you join that bully.But you are friends with Latvia so I guess you're OK * Chinaball - My biggest trading partner in Asia, who doesn't understand the principle of liberalism and freedom. * Australiaball - Why can yuo into Eurovision? We're on the opposite sides of the world... * Hungaryball - Please don't be racist and allow the entrance of immigrants. JUST DO IT. Allow immigration or yuo will be expelled from EU. Enemies / Frequent Opponents * ISISball - YOU ARE THE WORST FILTHIEST THING ON THIS VERY PLANET!!!! YOU ARE EVEN TOO FILTHY TO GET ANSCHLUSSED !!! I don't understand. Why do you kill innocent people? What the hell goes on in your mind? Also yuo cause a Refugee crisis you terrorist! * Soviet Unionball - You know, I was made to compete with you, so I actually should thank you. But I will never forget what you did to Eastern Europe. * Russiaball- Gib Crimeaball back to Ukraineball, please? HOMOPHOBE BARBARIAN UNTERMENSCH! PREPARE FOR THE MOST BRUTAL ANSCHLUSS BY THE GLORIOUS EUROPEAN EMPIRE!!! * Eurasian Unionball-Russia's wannabe version of me but off course he'll never be like moi * UKball - If you said you were going to leave, then LEAVE! And fully, no friends with benefits! But Scotlandball, you may come back. Please, stay with us. We need each other Gallery EU card.png 1525695 443439465790940 2125740256 n.jpg Immigrant army.png How Serbia will never into EU (Part 1).png|How Serbia will never into EU (Part 1) How Serbia will never into EU (Part 2).png|How Serbia will never into EU (Part 2) Country-balls-parenting.png Orkney and Shetland leaving Scotland leaving Great Britain leaving the EU.PNG OD2DnP2.png Britain leaves the EU while Scotland leaves the UK.jpg Fked up euball.png europe.png|Remade by Russiaball picture of EU LiechtensteinisOverdue.png Dun worry be happy.jpg 1546048 551553828273397 745901326 n.png|"AHEM!" Canadarm.png YourChild.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png File:Countyballs.png 8HnJilg.png 'wT5dlRc.png Y59naFX.png 'cfbNduD.png 'vMHRztr.png Dl1QNfm.png IMaV1pv.png 1yUy0Ii.png TDLNa52.png TYCRAOn.png GJ3e4EU.png 'n7hvwOC.png 'yezxgdW.png VPmIOS8.png 'uQHPzvJ.png HugBVAZ.png 'g7k3hC3.png 'cqkE0sc.png 2LNilqv.png 'gYEiTgI.png DEYyRS6.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png Poland-Ukraine.png Buq6SnT.png Country-balls-they-see-me-rolling.png GrenlandDenmarkandEU.png|EU visits Greenland to see if Denmark is being a good father to Greenland Banned Flags Eurovision.png 2. The Brexit.png 7. Politics and Eurovision.png LmLRn5a.jpg USA_vs_Europe.png|Some differences between USA and Europe See also *Facebook page *EU during his childhood *TerminEUtor es:Unión Europeaball fr:Union européenneballe pl:EUball ru:Европейский союз Category:Europe Category:Unions Category:Characters Category:Catholic Category:Orthodox Category:Protestant Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Organizations Category:EU Category:Cultural Marxism Category:Swedenball Category:Finlandball Category:Lithuaniaball Category:Polandball Category:Germanyball Category:Franceball Category:Netherlandsball Category:Belgiumball Category:Spainball Category:Portugalball Category:Italyball Category:Croatiaball Category:Sloveniaball Category:Austriaball Category:Czechball Category:Slovakiaball Category:Hungaryball Category:Romaniaball Category:Bulgariaball Category:Greeceball Category:Christian Category:Euro € Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:German Speaking Countryball Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:Czech Speaking Countryball Category:Polish Speaking Countryball Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Portuguese Speaking Countryball Category:Italian speaking countryball Category:Greek Speaking Countryball Category:Bulgarian Speaking Countryball Category:Romanian Speaking Countryball Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Remove Vodka Category:Estonian Speaking Countryball Category:Latvian Speaking Countryball Category:Lithuanian Speaking Countryball Category:Finnish Speaking Countryball Category:Hungarian Speaking Countryball Category:Croatian Speaking Countryballs Category:Slovak Speaking Countryball Category:Slovenian Speaking Countryball Category:Flemish Speaking Countryball Category:Catalan Speaking Countryball Category:Homosex Lover Category:Batshit crazy Category:Socialist Category:Pierogi Removers Category:Vodka remover Category:Kebab lover Category:Kebab Defender Category:Juden-Kebab Removers Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Gelite Fish Removers Category:Serbia remover Category:Serb Remover Category:Pro Palestine Category:Pro Israel Category:Abbreviated name Category:Danish Speaking Countryball Category:Dutch Speaking Countryball Category:Swedish Speaking Countryball Category:Evil Category:Outposts of Tyranny Category:Merkel Regieme Category:Atheist Category:G20 Category:Yiddish Speaking Countryball Category:Rich Category:Countryballs of Europe Category:Muslim lovers Category:Tyranny Category:Conspiracy Category:CONSPIRACY!!! Category:Dictator Lovers Category:Arab Lover Category:Idiot Category:Serbiaball Category:Failed State Category:Failed Empire